darkwoodfandomcom-20200223-history
Village (Forest)
The Village is a major location in Darkwood's Chapter 1. It is a large area accessed through the Road to the Village location found in the Silent Forest. It contains a shortcut that, once found within the Village, allows the player to warp directly to and from the Silent Forest Hideout. The Village is a rural settlement with a small population. About a dozen or so villagers and infected villagers are spread throughout the houses here. They commonly drop medical supplies, Potatoes, and Jars with Meat. Time Freeze is active while in the Village, which is fortunate, considering it contains a copious amount of loot. Combined with the shortcut to the Hideout, this makes the Village an excellent stocking-up point in the early game. The Village is reliant on The Sow for the majority of its food. Because the Sow is starving, the village is facing a famine. If the player kills the Sow, upon next visit they will see a circle of villagers around the charred corpse of the Sow, praying for its resurrection. Layout Right after entering the Village, its Village Shrine can be seen, which contains a Shiny Stone that the player can choose to steal. A crop field with a lone villager lies nearby. From the Village's entrance, two paths lead further in. One of them leads to Janek's House, where the player can find the Key Covered in Chicken Feces, which has to be recovered at some point to progress further through the game. Initially barricaded, Janek's House is accessed through the tunnels underneath the Village Well. The other path from the entrance leads over a wooden bridge to the Village's center with the Crematorium and the Butcher's House. Here the path splits again, one of them leading to the Mayor's House and the Barn, the other one to the the burned remains of Hanuska's House and finally to the Chicken Lady House. The Crematorium in the center of the Village is a large compound blocked off by a wall. It can be accessed by picking the lock on the barn door. Two bread ovens can be found within, presumably used to burn the dead villagers. A dozen or so burned corpses are found in a locked room, from which can be looted multiple Ropes and Wires. The Butcher's House, directly adjacent to the Crematorium, is a well-preserved building where a friendly villager, most likely the butcher, resides. Some minor unique items like Jars with Meat and the Meat Grinder can be found within it. Behind the Butcher's House is a set of large holes dug in the earth—one of which, when entered, unlocks a shortcut that allows the player to instantly warp between the Village and the Silent Forest Hideout. , as seen in-game.]] Following the path alongside the Crematorium, Hanuska's House, can be next to the river, a cottage that has been mostly burnt down. Among the ruins, a lone woman sits on a chair, who is Hanuska, the former owner of this house. Killing her yields a Cable and a Knife, a quest item used in the Pig Shed in the Silent Forest. This shows that she sabotaged the cables for shocking The Sow. Further down the path, past Hanuska's House, the Chicken Lady can be found in the her house, with her sister, the Pretty Lady, locked in one of the back rooms. The Musician also makes his first appearance there, although he will later relocate to the Silo in the Silent Forest. The house behind the Chicken Lady's House contains a burned corpse next to an oven. The corpse is wrapped in a Chain, which can be used to access the Village Well. The Mayor of the village can be found in his house following one of the paths past the Crematorium. The house can be accessed once the Sow is killed, at which point the player can also enter the Village Cellar from within it. Behind the Mayor's house, the Village Barn can be found, which contains a Map, the Madman Scribbles #1, and some other minor loot The path past the Mayor's House leads straight towards the broken Village Well, which can only be entered by repairing it with a Chain. Inside the well, there is a large system of underground tunnels, one of which leads inside the barred Janek's House. Some other minor buildings can be found in the back parts of the Village, with assorted loot inside them and some villagers nearby. Loot The Village is rife with items that can be looted. Several of which are plot items. * The Doctor's Instructions #1, #2 can be found in two of the houses. The Doctor's instructions #3 can be found on the Chicken Lady's corpse or given by her after the player shows her the Bloodstained Shawl. * A Chain can be found on a corpse in the house behind the the Chicken Lady's House, it can be used to climb down the Village Well. * A Cable can be found on the corpse of the Villager sitting in Hanuska's house, she needs to be killed first. * The Madman Scribbles #1 can be found in the barn behind the Mayor's house, the Picture of the Sow can be found in the code-locked crate in the same barn, along with a random amount of high-value items. The code for the locked crate can be found on the Madman's Scribblings. * The Meat Grinder can be found in the house attached to the Crematorium. * The Dogtags and Key Covered in Chicken Feces can be found in Janek's house. * A Cross covered with Mud and Sticks can be found in a wardrobe in the Chicken Lady House. * The Doll can be looted off the Small Red Chomper in the village well. * A Military Flashlight and Fabric can be found in the room with the Pretty Lady, and near the well, there's a Shiny Stone can be found attached to a cross on the ground inside the barricaded house with an infected villager. * A very large amount of Odd-looking mushrooms can be found in tunnel system beneath the well. * A large amount of crafting items like rags, bottles, wire, wood and nails can be found spread across the village as well. * After Sow is killed and the villagers trying to cut their way out from the woods, one villager can be killed for an Axe Blade. Notes * The player can kill everyone in the village. Doing this before killing the Sow will prevent the invitation to the Mayor's house from being extended. * The Village seems to be in dire straits: a large amount of corpses can be found in the Crematorium, and with the Sow's inability to produce offspring, the Villagers are facing famine. * Several villagers have unique dialogue. The two sitting together near the well can be overheard discussing the Infected Villager in the house they're facing, the desecration of the village shrine (once the Player has stolen the shiny stone), and a dream one of the villagers had. * Killing the Sow will also force the villagers to try to find a way out by burning and hacking their way through the dense woods and eventually making it into the swamp. * When the villagers start hacking their way out towards the Swamp, if killed, they will never arrive at the Swamp and Mushroom Granny won't give you the quest to get rid of them. * If the Protagonist is called to the Mayor's house after killing the Sow and manages to kill the two villagers in the basement before they call Antek, Antek won't spawn. Gallery Village (Forest) - Bridge.jpg|The bridge leading to the center of the Village Village (Forst) - Animals.jpg|Some Chickens and Pigs roaming near the Mayor's House Village (Forest) - Bonfire.jpg|The bonfire near the Village's center, containing the burned Doctor's Bag. Village (Forest) - Broken Well.jpg|The broken Village Well Sowritual.jpg|The villagers mourning the dead Sow.